Wolverine Plus Too
by NeenaD91
Summary: The offspring of the mighty Wolverine and his spicy girlfriend has finally arrived. And surprisingly, he's a...good baby? But his parents...well they could use some work. They were living in a fool's paradise, and now they must discover, raising a baby isn't as easy when you aren't raised yourself. Sequel to "Wolverine and Company." Some graphic content. Some lighthearted humor.


Wolverine plus too ch 1

Welcome all! To the very much anticipated sequel of "Wolverine and Company!" Well actually I don't know if it is very much anticipated, I can only hope so, but for arguments sake, let's just say it is! So a lot of time has passed since I started the first story (and have finally finished it) and while re-reading my own work as well as your lovely reviews, I've gained some insight into what works and what's missing. So for this story, I want to explore some avenues of Logan and Vanessa character that I didn't explore in the first story. More about their pasts, more about their character and also, shed some light on other characters too.

This is a little darker than the first story, there's some graphic violence and sexual content…and language so you've been warned.

But on the flip side, Noah will be involved in every delicious drop of it, so don't worry, they'll be plenty of baby time! Anyway, enough of my blabber, I hope you guys like it. Don't forget to review!

XXXXXXXX

Vanessa hummed a lullaby to her sweet baby boy as she entered her and Logan's modest cabin on the outskirts of New York. Her man was out there, chopping wood for their evening fire while she had rocked Noah to sleep on their back porch.

She smiled down at his sleeping form, while he lounged coolly against her body, his cheeks pressed hard against her breasts and soft pants fell from his lips.

"Christ you're getting heavy big guy," she spoke softly to him. "And to think I complained when I was pregnant with you"

He responded only with a sleepy huff and she giggled softly before making her way into the nursery.

She placed him down gently in his crib and moved a mass of brown hair from his face. "I love you Noah," she said to him. "So very much."

Grabbing the baby monitor on her way out, Vanessa continued humming and closed the door behind her, prepared to shower in preparation for her evening with Logan.

Dinner was in the oven and the baby was asleep, now all she had to do was gussy herself up and she'd be all his. It felt good to be his. Logan's. All 100% of her. Now it wasn't just Noah that tied the two of them together but their eternal love.

After everything they've been through together; all the laughs, kisses, fights and heartache, she knew that she would die for Logan if she had to, and he would do the same for her.

She smiled at the happiness it brought her and wondered into the kitchen to check on dinner.

The screen door at the front of the house opened and closed and heavy boots welcomed themselves inside.

"Oh good you're back," Vanessa called from the kitchen. "Noah's finally asleep. Although it did take a little longer than usual. I swear ever since I weaned him from nursing, that kid's been on strike." She laughed to herself.

She had expected Logan to follow with a chuckle at the very least but when he didn't she shut the door to the oven and wiped her hands in the dish towel on the counter.

"What, no snide remarks from you today?" she asked, coming around out the kitchen and into the living room. "Nothing about how Howletts like the breas—"

Her breath lost her when she finally exited the kitchen and a mere five feet away stood a man with a gun. A man with a gun pointed directly at her.

"Rick," she managed to squeeze out, and the steadiness of his hand on the gun waivered.

He laughed, manically, though it was lacking all the confidence she had initially met. It was a crazy laugh, a crazy sweaty laugh as his gumby hands clamped the gun as tight as it could while his trembling body struggled to keep it still.

He looked disheveled and ill; like he hadn't slept in days.

"You dirty slut bitch," he shook out. Vanessa dropped the dish towel and her claws flew out of her knuckles.

This only made him laugh. "Ha! Go ahead, try me bitch." He breathed heavily. "See this gun? This gun holds splatter bullets filled to the rim with the cure. That way when I kill your ass _this time_" he screamed, putting a heavy emphasis on his last words. "This time," he inhaled sharply. "You die. Poof. No trace of that stupid mutant X gene ever being born."

Vanessa snarled. "I swear to God Rick I'm going to—"

"Going to do what?" he asked, his hand was still shaking on the gun. "I'm the one with the power here bitch. Me! _Not you_!"

Vanessa inhaled and exhaled slowly. She was carefully plotting her best move of attack but currently she had none. She suddenly wished she was back in the mansion and not in this secluded cabin in the middle of nowhere.

"Now first, I'm gonna kill that mutant baby of yours." He breathed. "I'm gonna shoot him, right between the eyes with this gun, and your're gonna watch. You're gonna watch the cure reap his disgusting mutant body and then you're gonna watch him die slowly as you're powerless to stop it."

Fume was pouring out of Vanessa's nose and a furious tear slid past her eye as she heard someone talk violently about her son.

"You sick bastard, you touch my son and I'll gut you like a fucking fish."

"No! No! No!" he shook the gun at her. "You get to feel the pain! Not me! You…..you.." he scratched his head with the gun. "You're a dirty little bitch you know that? You're a dirty whore and after I kill your baby, I'm gonna kill that scumbag of yours and _then_ I'm gonna kill you. You're gonna feel what I've felt. You're gonna loose everything…and then you're gonna die."

"You're a sick piece of shit you know that? After everything you did to me? You just expected me to walk right back into your arms didn't you? You sold me out! You! You did this to me!" she was fighting back tears.

Rick smirked and raised the gun to her again. "Say hello to William for me bitch"

Finger on the trigger prepared to pull Vanessa grabbed the closest thing in throwing distance which happened to be a socket wrench and she couldn't be more grateful at Logan for leaving his tools around like he wasn't supposed to.

She aimed for his head and threw hard which threw off his balance and caused the shot to fire into the ceiling.

Vanessa then lunged for her attack, claws forward and prepared to strike. She made sure she cut his wrist first, sending the gun free of his grasp and causing blood to sputter from his open vein like a fountain.

"Fuck!" he cursed. "You bitch!" He punched her hard and sent her to the floor, now having two throbbing hands, one from being sliced open and the other from his fist connecting to an adamantium jaw.

Deciding to use his body instead, Rick lunged on top of her and Vanessa shrieked, wailing into the baby monitor that knocked to the floor.

"Noah!" she screamed. "Noah! Noah! Noah!" she cried frantically as she scuffled with Rick and waited to hear the faint cry of the baby so she knew he was safe.

When he shot up out of his sleep and began to wail, she was slightly relieved that he was ok.

Meanwhile she fought to get Rick off of her but he only grabbed a fist full of her hair and slammed her face into the hardwood floor. "Fucking…bitch!" he screamed and she growled in return, she could already feel the blood pouring on her face.

Trying to get her footing so she could push the man off of her, she screamed again when he grabbed the same wrench she had tossed and brought it down hard on her knuckles. Vanessa screamed in excruciating pain and the claws in her right hand retracted before he repeated the same to her left.

Vanessa was blind with pain now. Her claws had retreated back to her skin and she was defenseless. This man was atop of her and she couldn't get him off and she knew he'd blow her to the back of the head now.

He reached up high to do just that and when she braced herself for impact gun shots rang loud in her sensitive ears.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

She was leery with pain and the ringing in her ears, disoriented about what had just happened. She felt warm blood spatter on her back and neck and a heavy weight rolling off of her.

When she heaved a strong inhale and turned around she saw a snarling Wolverine with golden hazel eyes and mutton chops raised in fury. He was holding a sawed off shot gun, currently smoking from its fresh use.

He dropped it to the floor and his claws extracted violently.

Approaching the man who lay gurgling in his blood on the floor, the Wolverine crouched above him and roared as he punched his claws through the mans' chest.

He could hear the wood of the floors cracking underneath from the pressure of his claws slicing through. Blood splattered on his face too but he was too blind with fury to care.

The man below him began to fade, sputtering blood and trying desperately to breathe, and when the Wolverine was sure he was going to drown in his own blood, he removed his claws and stood, spitting on the man for good measure.

"Fucking cunt" he swore violently, now turning his attention to Vanessa who looked ready to sob at any minute.

"'Ness are you o—"

"Logan! Look out!"

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Vanessa screamed the loudest she's screamed in her entire life.

XXXXXXX

_8 months earlier_

_Vanessa's POV_

"What an adorable little button of cute you are? Aren't you little man? Yes you are! Yes you are!" I watched as Noah roared himself with a bashful giggle and kicked his little legs and arms furiously, wanting so bad to reach up and grab me but he wasn't quite there yet.

His face crumpled into a frown, then he looked like he would hiccup, and he held his breath before letting it go and smiling at me again. I knew exactly was he was doing. This evil little baby sure knew how to ruin a good time with an unceremonious dump.

"Oh c'mon little man, why do you have to ruin it? I just changed your diaper an hour ago."

He smiled at me and I smiled back, not caring about the stink that suddenly smacked my hyper sensitive nose and blew kisses in his belly.

He wriggled more on the bed. "You're such a silly baby," I cooed "You love to make mommy work don't you? Don't you little man?" A noise escaped him. A noise that told me he was frustrated I could touch him but he couldn't touch me and I knew he'd get frustrated soon if I didn't pick him up to snuggle him.

I loved these moments with him. Playing with him on the bed, watching him smile, giggle and laugh. Considering he was the offspring of Logan and myself I was surprised that he was such a happy, easy-going baby. And considering that I was terrified of being his mother, I was equally surprised that mothering came this naturally to me.

All the gross things I read in the 600 paged glorified manual of gruesomeness didn't seem so gruesome anymore. All the things I was scared I couldn't give him didn't seem so scary anymore. And all the things I was worried I'd fail at, I wasn't doing such a terrible job after all.

Jean told me that people who say they don't want children always wind up having the most (God I hope that wasn't true) and wind up doing a better job then what they doubted themselves for. And I was beginning to think she was right (At least for the latter).

It's only been two months since Noah's (chaotic) birth, and I couldn't picture my life any other way.

Jeez, I guess these hormones don't stop raging after pregnancy after all.

I sound like such a sap.

But a happy-mommy sap.

"Alright, alright, let's get changed and go sit on the porch for your dinner, would you like that?"

Scooping him up off the bed, I was about to take him to the changing table when Logan walked into the room with a cigar hanging from his mouth and sweat collecting under his leather jacket. I could smell him (and the poopy diaper) and could tell he was itching to get it off.

"Oh just in time!" I said, presenting Noah to him as if he were an Oscar. "Your son needs changing."

Glaring at me I shot him a smile and he grumbled a "one sec" to me, taking the cigar from his lips and blowing the smoke to the side, away from the baby.

He shed his jacket, revealing the sweat underneath and put the cigar out on the ash tray by the nightstand.

"Alright, what do we got—shit kid" Logan's nose rumpled in disgust when he got a smell of the diaper himself and Noah smiled a drooly smile.

"Must be something in your mother's breast milk squirt cause these diapers are rancid."

"Hey," I said defensively and Logan accepted the baby and took him to the changing table. I got up off the bed and followed him.

"So, how'd it go today?" I asked, leaning on the dresser and watching Logan get to work. Noah waited patiently on the changing table, finding his fists rather interesting to stuff in his mouth at the moment and Logan stepped back once he opened the diaper.

He caught his breath before getting back to work.

"Went alright." He answered me. "Money's in the jacket"

I picked up his leather jacket from the bed and dug around in the pockets before finding a wad of cash. I flipped through it, not really counting it, but adding it to the rest that was in a box in a cubby under the nightstand.

"Looks like a descent amount. How much did you make?"

"Five hundred." He said. "And that's only cause I whopped Kent's ass in the ring for a bet."

A couple of weeks ago, Charles had propositioned Logan about leaving his job as a "P.E. teacher" (or whatever that meant seeing as Logan mostly drank beer and watched the kids run to their death) for a swap as the "danger room coach" which entailed heavy training with the juniors to prepare them to suit up.

After our past run ins with the Brotherhood and the M.H.A the professor felt the juniors were ready for more intensive training and more field practice so they needed more time with simulation training.

Happy to escape the little kids and the paper work, Logan willingly signed up but the new job did leave him with some spare time on a few days so he picked up training cage fighters a few days a week.

He was itching to get back into the ring, I could tell. He didn't make much in tips during the day. Only the occasional bet here or there with the bar staff or his clients, but it wasn't so much the tips as it was the thrill of it all that was driving him in.

Sometimes I felt bad for him. Two months in and I felt, he felt he was becoming domesticated. He hasn't been cage fighting or on one of his long soul-searching bike rides since before I got pregnant and I got the feeling he was looking to return to it.

And although I never stopped him from doing what he so well pleased, there were the forces that be that now made him second guess himself.

And he was lying right underneath the mighty Wolverine, kicking his legs and awaiting a fresh diaper.

"Aww look at you," I said. "Bringing home bacon" I pet his cheek and he made to bite my finger. I laughed and kissed him instead, Noah deciding to remind us he still had a wet bottom.

"Alright, alright squirt, calm your waters, I'm changin' ya" Logan expertly wiped his son's bottom and swiped the dirty diaper in the trash bin before sliding on a clean diaper and securing it around Noah's bottom.

"There," he said proudly, picking up his son who kicked his dangling feet and let drool escape from his smile. "Feel better?" Noah kicked his feet some more and Logan smiled softly before kissing his cheek and snuggling the baby to his chest.

Noah reached up to grab Logan's nipples. His favorite past time.

"C'mon kid, how many times do I have to tell ya. There's no food in there," he said and I giggled. "See her? See your mama? She's got the goods, not me."

Noah had a knack for reaching for anyone's nipples if you let him. He didn't understand that the food came from my breasts only and not Jean's or Rouge's or Ororo's or Logan's or even Hank's. He loved rolling himself smack dab in your chest and searching with his hands and his mouth to get the goods. He was addicted to breast milk, I was convinced.

Logan sat on the bed with him and I dug around in the dresser for a receiving blanket. "I was just about to feed him on the porch if you want to join me" I told him.

He grunted as a response which meant that he was coming and he passed the baby to me before hauling off his shirt and using it to wipe the lingering sweat off his body. He then threw it to the floor and hauled a clean shirt from his dresser, putting it on.

I wrinkled my nose in disgust. "You're a pig."

He slapped my ass. "Oink, oink darlin'"

I couldn't help but smile, very lamely at him, trying to suppress my adoration for his stupid sense of humor.

"So who gets to eat first? Me or him?"

My eyes narrowed. "C'mon…I'll see if there's some steak in the fridge."

XXX

When we reached the kitchen it was surprisingly empty. Probably because it was 7 in the evening which means most of the staff were trying to corral the younger kids into taking a bath and finishing homework before going to bed.

I did find some steak in the fridge and began seasoning it while Logan held Noah and sat at the table. He was quiet while he sat with the baby, his mind seeming to be elsewhere. I made note of it but decided not to pull him out of it.

Logan was going through some strange motions after Noah was born. Some of them good and some of them I didn't know what to make of but he wasn't the type of man to share what was on his mind unless he felt the dire need to, so most of the time I refrained from asking.

When he did let me in he expressed concerns about leaving me and the baby such as to go on missions or even to work for long periods of time if need be. So I thought majority of the time, this is what he thought about but I just hope I wasn't wrong.

Meanwhile while being on maternity leave my cooking skills have increased 10-fold and I could proudly prepare and cook almost any meat, side dish and had become a whiz at making casseroles. Logan hated the later but it was a winner among everyone else so when Noah was asleep and I didn't feel the need to as well, I whipped one up.

"Mmmm, is that steak I smell?"

I chuckled as Ororo entered the kitchen being led by her nose, and stopping when she saw me seasoning the steaks.

"Well would you look at who's finally got a Wolverine nose." I teased and she smiled at me.

"I can smell _everything_ these days" she said proudly, giving her small protruding belly a little rub.

"Join the club. We've got jackets" Logan interjected.

Storm chuckled.

"I'm about to sauté' these bad boys. You want one?"

She considered it for a moment before shaking her head to decline. "Nahh, I already had dinner, I'm just being greedy."

"Pffft, boy do I remember those days" I said to no one in particular.

While I was blessed and greatly appreciative to have my son today, by no means whatsoever did I miss being pregnant. Not even for a second. I was an emotional basket case who ate everything in sight then cried in the dark about it afterward.

Storm however was four months in and seemed to be having the dream pregnancy. After her violent morning sickness faded in the very beginning she was absolutely glowing and seemed to be floating on air like being pregnant didn't bother her at all.

Well I guess getting knocked up by a man you actually love would be a great start but still. I was swelling like a dead body on a hot summer day at this point in my pregnancy and she had only gained the tiny 5 pounds of belly that was in front of her.

Bitch.

Storm made her way to the fridge to rustle up a healthy snack ( I swear, she made my entire pregnancy look like a sham) and while I gathered some potatoes Scott and Jean entered the kitchen next.

"Cooking this late?" Scott asked, while Jean made a segway to Noah. Logan passed him up, knowing she'd only use her mind power to force him to give the baby up if he refused.

I looked at the clock. "Summers, it's 7:30. This is late to you?"

"A little late to be stinking up the house full of stake. Dinner was at 5:00, why didn't you eat then?"

I glared at him, chose to ignore him and looked for ingredients to stuff the potatoes with. Meanwhile as soon as in Jean's arms, Noah rolled right into her chest and began searching for her nipples. She gently rolled him off and tried to distract him by allowing him to clasp his hand around her finger but he whined in protest and rolled right back.

"Sorry boo-boo," she told him. She liked calling him boo-boo-chicken, or boo-boo for short. I wasn't sure why. I thought it was stupid but decided not to interject on Godson/Godmom rules. "But there's nothing for you there. Are you hungry?"

As if understanding her, Noah let out a whimper, gearing himself up to cry if he didn't get what he wanted.

I knew that whimper. I knew all his whimpers, moans, cries and huffs. He was getting ready to wail pretty hard if he didn't get a shot a nipple in the next couple of minutes.

"Ohhh Noah c'mon," I begged. "I'm in the middle of makin' daddy dinner." I told him. "I can't feed the two of you at the same time"

Noah let out a cry and sucked in his breath. The kind of breath/hiccup that babies do, right when they're about to cry something serious. I knew that meant the start of a real wail and it caused Logan to hop to his feet and retrieve the baby from Jean.

Logan hated when Noah cried hard. He didn't do it often, for the most part he was a happy go lucky baby and I could usually read him before he got started. But on the moments when he did, the little guy could really let it fly. Logan said that Noah's shrieking pierced his sensitive ears so he always tried to make it stop before it began.

He walked Noah to the fridge and pulled out one of the bottles filled with pumped breast milk. Digging around for a top he snapped it on and guided it to Noah's lips.

Noah accepted it and suckled the top a few times before turning his head and rejecting the bottle. He knew the difference between a real nipple and a fake one (Logan said all Walkers did) and though we've been trying desperately for him to accept the bottle so Logan could feed him when I wasn't around, the kid just wasn't having it.

Now really agitated that we were playing with his dinner, he began to get worked up and I could see a look of frustration mounting on Logan's face too.

"Ok, Ok, Ok," I said, setting everything down and washing my hands. "Sorry dad but you're going to have to wait. Baby comes first."

"Yeah, yeah, what else is new" he grumbled, handing Noah to me after I dried my hands. "I'll just grill um outside on the porch." He told me. "That way we won't stink up Scooter's precious kitchen."

He shot Scott a glare and Scott only returned with a snotty look of his own.

The Wolverine rolled his eyes. "C''mon 'Ness."

XXX

When we exited the back doors that lead to the wrap around porch, I took a seat on a glider with Noah while Logan began fiddling with the grill. It was a nice summer evening out, not too hot or too muggy, and the sun was begging to set beyond the trees. Perfect for an evening dinner with my two favorite men.

The grill fired to life after Logan doused a little kerosene on the stones and lit and match, and he dug around in his back pockets for a cigar.

"Left ass cheek" I told him, while I slipped out of half of my blouse to feed Noah. He was crying now and anxiously clawing at my shirt.

He grumbled a "thanks" as he withdrew the spare cigar and brought it to his lips, then lowered his head to the grill to light it up. I shook my head at his carelessness and let Noah latch onto my breast.

"Ow," I complained when he latched a little too hard, anxious to get his feeding underway. "Yeesh, is it possible to be bitten on your boob by someone without teeth?"

"I wouldn't know," Logan responded. "You won't let me anywhere near um'" he began to get busy with the steaks.

"Well you have a full set of thirty two," I responded, narrowing my eyes into little slits and Logan flashed his canines at me. I began to rock back and forth in the glider while soothing Noah as he suckled away. "Is that why you've been quiet these passed couple days?" I asked him.

"What are you talking about?" Logan asked, throwing the first steak on the grill. I wondered if this conversation would start by Logan avoiding the question or pretending he didn't know something was wrong.

"Well we haven't had sex in awhile…." I began.

"Eleven months, two weeks and five days but who's counting." He interrupted and I sighed.

Yes it's true, I am a terrible girlfriend. Logan and I haven't slept together since Noah was conceived. During my pregnancy I felt way too fat and ridiculous to even entertain the idea and after the baby was born, even though I tried to pounce the Wolverine in the hospital, nothing ever came of it in the end.

My body just felt…different after giving birth, I didn't know how to explain it. I didn't feel sexy but then again I can't remember a time where I ever did. The only times I had ever had sex before (that I could remember these past couple years) was my impromptu romp in the hay with Logan and a few one night stands here or there while I was working at Daisy's. And those were usually a wham, bam, thank you ma'am to let off some steam.

I didn't know how to approach Logan and have regular sex with him, as his girlfriend, and I didn't know if he was still attracted to me after seeing me blow up like a balloon and then deflate like someone let the air out.

He said he still was. He tried from time to time to get me going but I always swatted him away. I was too scared. He promised he would be patient with me but I don't know how much longer that patience would last.

When he noticed my pensive silence he decided to speak up. "I was only kidding 'Ness stop over-thinking it." He said. Then he added. "Well, no actually I wasn't kidding, that's actually how long it's been but I'm fine, I've survived longer without it."

My eyebrow raised, finding it hard to believe that any man has survived that long without sex and on top of that be ok with it, but I decided to let it drop.

"Then what is it then?" I asked him.

"What is it what?"

"You were staring off into space in the kitchen, what's rattling around in that brain of yours?"

The sizzle of the steaks drew his attention away from me for a moment and I knew he was considering his answer before turning back to me. "Nothin'" he said. "Just thinking about some things."

"Okkkkkkk," I replied. "Care to enlighten me?"

Logan sighed and covered the top to the grill before turning around to face me fully. "Look, I didn't want to tell you before 'cause I wasn't sure how to tell ya' exactly but Xavier—"

"Aw, c'mon!"

John interrupted him by coming through the glass doors then stepping back into the kitchen and closing the door back when he saw me nursing.

"Put that away!" he said through the glass, pointing a finger at my exposed breast and I rolled my eyes grabbing the receiving blanket and placing it over Noah's feeding face.

Logan snatched the blanket before John could come back outside and tossed it over his shoulder. "Look here firecracker, you wanna be an X-brat you got to see more gruesome shit than a mother feedin' her young. Now stop being a pansy and bring your ass out here" he said to him through the glass.

John gave him a sour face and came outside as instructed but avoided eye contact with me the entire time.

"Cool, steak," he said, approaching Logan. "How many are you making?"

"Enough for me and my mate," Logan responded grouchily. "What do you want?"

"Nothing," John said, casing the area around the porch and the surrounding yard. "A couple of us were just going to have an innocent little bon-fire. You know, just us _graduated_ adults."

I snorted. John loved throwing it around that he was finished with high school. He, Bobby, Rouge, Kitty, Colossus, and Jubilee all did about two weeks ago and they were all eighteen now so they were constantly looking for trouble.

"If you and fire are involved it can't be anything innocent," Logan said, adding some sauce to the steaks. He began to wrap the potatoes in foil to throw those on the grill as well.

"Yeah well we were just getting ready to hang out here and there are no kids allowed so I'm afraid you're little feral baby isn't invited."

"Uh-huh," Logan said puffing at his cigar. "No kids or no staff members that can catch you drinking alcohol?"

"We're not drinking any—"

"John!" Angel's voice came from behind a tree in the yard. He was trying to call to him from at a distance but still whisper. However with Logan and I's sensitive hearing, we could hear him clear as day. "I've got the beer! C'mon!"

John slapped his for head. "…hard liquor" He finished his earlier statement. And Logan rolled his eyes.

"Look kid, I aint ya P.E. teacher anymore so I could hardly give a shit about what you drink." He said. "I never saw you." Then he turned his attention back to the steaks.

John beamed. "Thanks Logan, you're the best," he slapped him on the shoulder and began to trot down the porch.

"Touch me again and I'll grill you're foot for dinner tomorrow," Logan threatened and John ignored him and continued to join his friends. "And that better not be my beer!" he called after him but John was long gone.

Logan continued to grumble and Noah continued to suckle and I thought of a way to break the pause in conversation. We still hadn't finished our earlier one.

"So what were you saying earlier?" I asked him and now Logan turned his attention to me.

"What?"

"Xavier. You mentioned something about him?"

Logan sighed. "I'll talk to you about it later. Stakes are almost ready, let's eat."

XXX

After our dinner, Logan headed back to our room to shower and he took the baby with him promising to give him a bath as well. I cleaned up our dishes, as well as some of the dishes in the kitchen before heading back to my room too.

On my way I ran into Jean who was hand-in-hand with Scott, the two of them practically floating to their room.

Ick, God only knows what's about to happen next. I guess Logan was the only one around here not getting any.

The thought of that tugged at me and suddenly an idea sprang to my head.

Ew, not that kind of idea, get a grip Anderson would ya?

"Jean!" I called after her before she and Scott could reach their room. "Jean could I talk to you for a moment?"

The red head stopped and turned around. Scott stopped too and glared when he saw it was me.

"Vanessa," he began. "This isn't a good tim—"

"Yeah, what do you need 'Ness?" Jean asked, ignoring her husband.

"Umm…" I said, trying to find my words. This was kind of embarrassing. I didn't know how to ask this question without Jean thinking I was a basket case. I mean, she probably already thought it, her and everyone else who got a taste of my pregnant hormonal rage but this was kind of intimate and personal. "What do you…..what do you know about birth control?"

She giggled while Scott banged his head on their door frame.

"Whyyyy?" he asked. "Whyyyy do you like talking about breasts, and ovaries and birth control when I'm around? My aptitude to digest these kinds of things is very low."

Oddly enough, it didn't embarrass me to talk about girl things in front of Scott, partly because I knew it bothered him. I got a kick out of making him uncomfortable.

"Wait for me in the room honey, I'll be right in," Jean told him and he groaned but entered anyway.

Now she turned her attention to me. "I know a lot about birth control. Why? Do you need some?"

"Shut the door!" Scott called from inside and Jean let out a small exasperated huff but complied.

"Yeah," I replied. "I think so"

"No problem, stop by my office sometime tomorrow and we'll talk about which method might be best for you."

"Thanks," I told her with a smile.

"And Ness'?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't think you're a basket case."

I almost blushed. "Thanks. Say uhh…try not to rough him up too much in there. His belly gets upset with too much activity."

Jean winked at me and playfully tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Then I guess I'll just have to torture him nice and slow then huh?"

I laughed as she walked in her room and I made my way to mine.

How anyone could be turned on by that man was beyond me. God bless that woman and her loving heart.

XXXX

I entered my room prepared to take a shower of my own and turn in for the night but my heart melted at the scene I walked in on.

Both my boys, freshly showered and lying in bed fast asleep while the hockey game murmured low in the background. Logan, lay against the headboard, clad only in his boxers and he held Noah who was belly down on his chest resting soundly with his little ass in the air.

It was absolutely adorable and if I had a camera I'd snap a picture so I could treasure it forever.

I came in quietly and closed the door, joining them on the bed and kissing my darling son before softly kissing his father, running my hand through his damp mutton chops.

He was such a good man, and he deserved way more sex than I gave to him.

I sighed. "I promise you Logan, one day soon I'm gonna' rock your world."

"I sure hope so," he said, startling me but I smiled when his eye peeked open.

"You bastard. Were you awake this whole time?"

"Nah, but I did hear you come in. That's when I woke up."

"That would be the whole time Logan."

He smirked and kissed me.

"So about this rocking my world thing?" he began. "When could I hope to expect that?"

"Soon," I said, continuing to run my fingers through his hair. "I have some things planned but soon."

"Oooh, plans, I like the sound of that. Listen I prefer someone with a nice body who can roll around a bit. You know, doesn't mind getting' messy."

"Not those kind of plans you freak," I playfully slapped the free side of his chest.

The movement caused Noah to stir in his sleep and he shifted on his father's chest, making a few mewls before rolling his little face right onto his father's nipple. His mouth opened involuntarily and drool began to run down Logan's torso.

"Oh Christ kid, not again!"

I could only laugh.

XXXXXXX

Ssssooooooo what do you think?! Review please!

P.S. I know I mentioned Logan's last name as Howlett and Walker in this chapter, and explanation is soon to follow! Keep reading!


End file.
